bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Smith
'''Ken Smith '''is one of the 32 contestants in the BNHA OCT5, selected by the judge "MastahKun." Bio: Ken was born in the U.S to a quirkless father and a pro hero mother, the mother had the quirk of metallurgy which gave her the ability too manifest and manipulate metals too a small degree, when Ken graduated middle school he applied for studying abroad in U.A, the same school his mother went too and passed with points to spare. Quirk: Ken can harness the powers of air, water, wood, stone and metal to create weaponry. Rising in strength as it goes a long. The usage of these weapons vary too. Air is more of a utility than most, being able to be used as a whip. Water is dense and able to be used as more of a club. The solid materials are where Ken shines the most, being able to shape them into different weapons. Wood being the first, and the weakest of the solids, has great versatility and can be used in tangent with the other 2 abilities. Stone is strong but takes longer too form, usually used to create strong shields. Metal is the strongest, but usually takes the longest to create things, but Ken has trained it as such that he can mold it however he wants in about 10 seconds. This is usually the main component to his weapons. To actually create these weapons he has to have physical contact with it through the entire process of crafting it, creation type have different times too. Cant change properties of the material. Techniques: Air weapon creation: Very limited in combat potential, usually used for harassing and utility. Can easily be blown apart by natural winds, Only can really be used as a whip or a short distance air cutter. Creation time: 2 seconds, 1 seconds cool down. Water weapon creation: More use able as a weapon, also more used as a whip, but slower and blunt. Needs a water source to manipulate. Creation time: 2,5 Seconds, cool down : 1,5 seconds Wood weapon creation: The easiest of the solids to work with, wood is versatile and can be used as a club or as a handhold for other weapons, Creation time: 3 seconds, cool down: 2 seconds Stone weapon creation: Sturdy and well balanced, Great for making blunt weaponry like maces and hammers, Works well in tangent with Wood, takes a while to create, Creation time: 5 seconds, cool down time: 3 seconds Metal weapon creation: Strongest of the materials Ken can use, Most versatile and strongest in his arsenal, but limited because of the length it takes to craft it, used for blades, spearheads and most other things, Creation time : 9 seconds, cool down time: 6 seconds Step platform: Using his quirk to create a platform in air, he can use it too jump off of to reach places he couldnt before. Creation time of 1,5 seconds, Cool down time of 0,5 seconds Step web: an upgraded version of Step Platform, surrounds an area with platforms to jump off of. Can only be used once per battle. Instant creation: allows Ken to create a weapon instantly, but he Doubles his cool down of every material he uses. Stats: Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5